In conveyor installations are used moulded or milled chain wheels as power transfer means between driving motor and chain. Such chain wheels are simple and functional but it occurs that hub or tooth rim are damages under operation, which means that the chain wheel has to be replaced. This is often difficult and commonly means substantial shutdowns.